He's My Prince not YOURS
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: Tamaki x Kyoya. YAOI Tamaki is in love with Kyoya and Kyoka feels the same, Neither of them are ready to confess to each other, for the sake of their friendship. Lady Eclair is also in love with Tamaki and doesn't hesitate to tell him how she feels. She is willing to move in with Tamaki, transfer to Ouran as well as join the Host club, so as to be with Tamaki. My first FANFIC


Ouran Koukou Host Club.

I do not own Ouran High Host club but I OWN this story.

Paring: Kyoya/Tamaki , Tamaki/Lady Éclair.

Warning: This Story contains Yaoi (Boys x Boys).

Chapter one: Engagement

Tamaki and Kyoya had been friends for a long time, as much as Kyoya would love to deny it, Tamaki was his best friend, and was the closest person to him, sure he was a hopeless flirt and an idiot but he was warm and caring, he had a big heart. He was a drama queen but he wasn't the kind of person to get depressed or miserable over things that were clearly worth getting depressed over.

Lately Tamaki had been different, and even though all the members of the host club noticed, they all summed it up to family problems A.K.A his grandmother and decided it would be best not to butt into his personal issues.

Kyoya was a bit bothered, although his cold poker face showed NO emotion, he was deeply concerned, Tamaki's Grandmother had always been a pain, but the Blondie had always cheered himself up, unfortunately he couldn't bring that subject up as it wasn't something Tamaki never wanted to talk about.

"His highness is still gloomy; we can't even pull a prank on him. I'm starting to miss his old self, Kyoya go talk to him" Hikaru said from behind. Even though he was cheerful and playful with the guests, it was obvious to the host club members that it was all an act, usually he would be deep in character but this time the more he pretended to be happy the more concerned they were.

"Hikaru why don't we have a sleepover at our place on Friday and invite him, maybe he'll cheer up a bit" said the other twin.

Unfortunately, Tamaki turned down their offer, which made them more concerned. The next day Tamaki wasn't in school, after a call to the Suou residence Kyoya found out that Tamaki had left for France a few hours earlier. Kyoya didn't know why but he felt hurt and a bit betrayed. They were best friends, yet Tamaki didn't tell him anything about leaving the country, what was really going on.

_AT FRANCE_

Tamaki's was on a date with Lady Éclair Thanks to his Grandmother, he understood that a marriage with a powerful family would be in the best interest of both families and he had no issues with that, but did he have to get engaged now? And did it have to be with HER? He had nothing against her, and it wasn't as if he was currently dating anyone, but he was only interested with someone else. He knew his dad wouldn't mind him dating anyone he wanted the problem was his grandmother.

"You are wonderful and amazing and you deserve to be engaged to someone who loves you. I'd love for us to be close friends" Tamaki said sadly.

"Its Haruhi isn't it?" The brunette replied.

"Huh? Haruhi is like a daughter to me"

"So who is it?"

"Who is what" the Blondie replied feigning ignorance.

"Come on I deserve to who has captured your heart, this is the 2nd time I've received an engagement proposal from your grandmother. Who is she?"

_His heart sank at the mention of the word "SHE" of course everyone expected him to be in love with a lady, but he had never found a lady who made him feel as warm and fuzzy as Kyoya did. It was an unrequited love but he didn't mind as long as he got to be by his side everyday, as long as he got to see him smile, he got to touch him. He felt like such a fool._

"I can't answer that" he replied sadly

"Ok, does she know how you feel about her?"

_Why did it have to be a "she" why couldn't it be a guy_.

"No"

"Why not, it's got to be someone special, if you've rejected the engagement… twice"

_Once again he looked down sadly and she sensed, it was something he wasn't very comfortable talking about._

"Tell me I promise I won't tell anyone about it." She gave him that sad puppy eyes he used on Kyoya all the time.

"If I told you who, you'd hate me, and you'd probably call my grandmother and tell her"

"Tamaki, in case you haven't notice, I have a crush on you and hearing you talk about someone you're in love with is not exactly the most uplifting thing, so yea I think I know how you feel, and I promise I won't scream or hate you.

He was still silent, contemplating on whether or not to tell her, he wanted to tell her but it would be too risky.

"I wish I could tell you, I'd love to have someone to talk to about this things but I'm kinda scared". He replied. She had never seen this side of him before, and in all fairness there were many things she didn't know about him.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise but I would be transferring to Ouran next week, was hoping to get closer to you but I'll settle for close friend. Hopefully you'd finally be able to tell me what sating you up."

"Really, that sounds great, I can't wait to introduce you to the guys… and Haruhi.. Again." His eyes sparkled with excitement, he was back to his old self and somehow it made her want him even more. She was determined to win him over.

_He decided to call Kyoya, he really wanted to hear his voice, and he had missed him and felt guilty for leaving the country without telling him, not that Kyoya would care but somehow calling him would make him feel better. He wondered if the raven missed him._

_On the phone he explained the engagement arrangement, Lady Éclair transferring to Ouran. Kyoya sounded angry but when he asked him, the raven said he was ok, and hung up on him._


End file.
